


[podfic] Must Be Bunnies

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Feral Derek, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Tumblr Fic, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You will see the real animal within!” the hunter had crowed, and Stiles had pictured a bloodbath. Not… this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Must Be Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Be Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043630) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Tumblr Fic, Feral Derek, Bunnies, Wooing, Fluff  
  
 **Length:**  00:09:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Must%20Be%20Bunnies_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
